


And the Penny Drops

by ouijadazed



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform, Idk this is short and shitty forgive me, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Death, Misunderstandings, Murder Husbands, Near Death Experiences, Um and also, Violence, hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: Basically a drabble of what happens after Babs tells Ed about what really happened to Isabella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry this was hella rushed. I'm tired af and this ship really is sinking BUT POSITIVITY IS KEY.   
> Follow me on Tumblr yase [nygmobblepobble](http://nygmobblepobble.tumblr.com)

"Rich men want it. Wise men know it. The poor all need it-" Barbara Kean was cut off by Edward.

"Love- what does that have to do with-" He pauses. Realization hit Edward like a brick.

Barbara smirks as she stands up from the chair by the fire, "And the penny drops." She winks at Edward, leaving him to his own devices. Stunned, Ed turns back to where she left, tempted to run after the woman. He couldn't believe it. Was it true? Did Oswald, his greatest friend, as well as his partner in ruling Gotham, kill his beloved Isabella? And his motive, love, no less? It couldn't be. 

Edward removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. As he refocused, his other half was standing before him.

"How does that make you feel? The man you once called friend... The only person in the world with your full trust... Betrayed you." His counterpart chuckled darkly. "Besides. You should have seen it coming. The pained looks as he saw you kissing her. His attitude once you said you were going to see her, as well as returning. It was obvious- he loved her too. And you know Oswald's type- insane." 

"Stop it," Ed demanded, anger dropping from his words.

"It's no surprise he took this heartbreak in a way that he believed if he couldn't have her... No one would. So what did he do? He got one of his goons to cut her breaks. The guy didn't even have to get his hands dirty." 

Edward's blood boiled. He physically felt the rage burning inside him. He couldn't believe it. 

His head shook furiously as he tried to get the image out of his head. His best friend. The person he would do anything for. Die for. How could he betray him like this? 

Edward returned to his desk, bewildered and over all hurt. The grandfather clock near the wall chimed 2 o'clock. He needed to get ready for Lee and Mario's wedding.  
________________________________________

After preparing himself in a deep forest green suit, he left the house early, passing it by Olga that he would meet Mayor Cobblepot at the venue. 

With getting ready and traveling the distance across the city and heavy traffic, it was nearly 5pm when he looked at his watch. The wedding was starting, and there was no sign of the mayor. Until Edward spotted the small, hobbling man close to the front. 

Oswald was discreetly looking around the giant cathedral, but there were so many people, he could hardly see anything. Edward knew he was looking for him, but not to worry. Oswald would see plenty of him as his throat is being slashed.

After the wedding, everyone stood up and clapped for the newlyweds, and the reception begun. There were people dressed up in their best attire, and it was easy to tell which guests were invited by Carmine Falcone himself. 

Mario was acting particularly suspicious, but it was none of Edward's concern at the moment. He had one goal- to find, confront, and kill Oswald Cobblepot. 

He made small talk amongst the people of Gotham, as well as a few old coworkers from GCPD. 

He had just greeted and congratulated Lee, whom albeit was still appalled and uneasy by his presence, knew Ed, when the woman glanced behind him. 

"Mayor Cobblepot! It's such an honor for you to join us this evening," the bride gave her award winning smile and was quickly whisked away by some other guest.

Edward felt Oswald's hand creep up behind his shoulder to get his attention. Ed's vision went red as he turned to push the smaller man against the wall. His knife was drawn and pushed to the ivory skin of Oswald's neck.

Edward muttered, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here, you sick sone of a bitch. You killed my only second chance at love. And for what selfish reason?" 

Oswald was shaking beneath his fingertips, and the tears welling up in his mascara coated eyes were prominent. 

"You fell in love with her. And I can't say I'm surprised, who wouldn't have. But you have gone too far. You took the one thing I had and ripped it from my arms, and now you are going to pay," Edward gripped Oswald's neck with one strong fist while he maneuvered the knife to plunge deep into Oswald's abdomen. 

The Penguin gaped in shock, "It's you, Ed. Always has been," he took a breath, blood staining his dress shirt. "I didn't care about the hussy at all. You. I love you" 

Edward pulled the knife from his friend's gut and dropped it to the marble floor of the ballroom, "You, you what?" 

Oswald was losing blood quickly, and fainted in Edward's arms in that moment.

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

People were screaming, but no one was paying attention to Oswald and him. It gave him the opportunity to call an ambulance, and before he knew it Oswald was loaded onto a gurney, and loaded onto the ambulance.  
__________________________________________

He rode to the hospital, and luckily Oswald was able to receive an emergency blood transfusion after Edward explained what happened. It was a random guest at the wedding who didn't agree with the election of Oswald for mayor. They would not be pressing charges. 

Edward held Oswald's hand tightly during and after the transfusion until, hours later, he finally reawakened. 

"Ed, what happened? Why am I here?" Oswald looked drowsily at the stitches on his abdomen and was confused. "What happened to me?"

Edward was ecstatic. Oswald's confession had sparked something inside of him, something that realized that Isabella might not have been his last chance at love. 

He meant it when he said he would be lost without Oswald, and it took him this long when he finally understood- he loved the Mayor, his mayor. His best and only friend, the man who broke him out of Arkham and gave him a home. Gave him a job. And most importantly, gave him unconditional love and support. 

"I love you too."


End file.
